<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You said forever by RandomlySunflowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735344">You said forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomlySunflowers/pseuds/RandomlySunflowers'>RandomlySunflowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Long drives, M/M, Pining, Sad Ending, Self-Doubt, They all need a hug, Tired Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Unrequited Love, drivers license</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:56:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomlySunflowers/pseuds/RandomlySunflowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream and Geroge get into a fight that strains their relationship. While Sapnap watches their relationship slowly fall apart with a heavy heart.<br/>or<br/>Dream overthinks, Geroge doesn't think enough, and Sapnap needs a hug.</p><p>Based on the Song Drivers License by Olivia Rodrigo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Overwhelming thoughts of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, this is my first time writing fanfic for this fandom I haven't written anything in so long so criticism is welcomed.<br/>If anyone written about in this story claims they are no longer comfortable about this being written I will promtly take it down no matter what they said in that past. Please respect content creators.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The humming of Clay’s computer is all that could be heard in the tense silence consumed his room. “Shit I didn’t mean it like that-” someone had finally spoken up after what had felt like hours of nothing. Clay had remained silent, not sure what he would even say to Georges’s previous comment. They had been on call for hours he couldn’t even remember how they gotten into the argument. “Dream Please listen to me!” he didn’t want to he wanted to leave to get off this call and forget this ever happened. George, on the other hand, sounded like he was growing impatient wanting to try and solve the tissue they were having “Dream come on man you know I didn’t mean it like that I was just mad at you for…” George trailed off. Clay trying not to scoff of course he meant it why else would he said it.</p><p>Clay was now looking for an excuse any excuse to end the call so he didn’t end up sitting there. Crying in front of his best friend because of some stupid comment he made while clearly stressed and upset. He took a deap breath trying to steady his voice so he didn’t sound as hurt by the brits words “It’s okay George I know you didn’t mean it… Look I gotta go Ill talk to you later yeah?” it was quiet for a second before George spoke up. “Dream-” he was interrupted by Clay ending the call. He sighed finally letting tears run down his face he hated this. What was that fight even about how had it gotten so harsh in all honesty he couldn’t remember he was so angry when it was happening he must have just forgotten.</p><p>He looked over at his bed where Patches was currently curled up sleepy. It made him smile just a bit he could think about what had happened tomorrow he was exhausted and didn’t want to deal with his emotions. Clay got up from his chair and crawled into bed not even bothering to get changed. Patches now curling up against him helped him calm down a bit as he slowly started to fall asleep.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>Clay wakes up his phone going off no stop he slowly rolls over looking for his phone confused as he can’t find it on his nightstand. He looks over towards his desk where he can see his phone’s light shining he must have forgotten it there last night. Singing he gets off his bed and stumbles towards his desk falling in his chair before he grabs his phone. He quickly unlocks his phone looking at the onslaught of messages and missed calls. He squints at the names before remembering everything that had happened last night.</p><p>George hated him.</p><p>God he had fucked up so bad he didn’t know what he was going to do George was probably so mad at him for ignoring all of his calls. Not that he meant to. He was just too tired to hear his phone ringing last night. He took a deap breath before looking at the messages he had gotten while he was asleep. Twenty Seven from George and 12 from Nick he figured Geroge must have freaked out Nick last night after he hung up. Looking at the messages confirmed his suspicions most of them were asking Clay what was happening and why he wasn’t answering his phone. He heard his phone ping three new messages from Nick.</p><p>
  <strong>Dude wtf is going on</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> ANSWER YOUR PHONE</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> I KNOW YOU’RE AWAKE ANSWER ME </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Shit sorry I fell asleep </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nothing is going on??? </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>George has been freaking out all night before you wouldn’t answer him</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh shit sorry dude I’ll talk to him </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Are you okay?</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> Yeah why?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> Idk man you just sound off</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Anyways please get him to stop freaking out</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> Will do</em>
</p><p>Clay sighed turning his phone on silent. He lied there was no way he’d be able to talk to George was mad at him and probably hated his guts. That’s what it sounded like last night anyway. Good going you just fucked up any chance left you had with him. Clay sat at his desk letting his thoughts and fears consume him. What was he going to do now?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. White lies only hurt the ones who say them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ayo look it's me posting a chapter! Still looking for a beta reader so if this chapter has any gramer mistakes please let me know.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clay looked like shit, to say the least, he had been stressing over what had happened and what to do. It had been about two days since he told Nick that he would to George. He had lied to Nick there was no way he’d be able to say anything. He felt stupid and ashamed for being so upset about a fight he didn’t even remember. All he could remember was what George had said to him and how much it hurt. </p>
<p>He knew he had to do so something soon he had been radio silent since the fight with George so his fans probably were worrying again. He didn’t even want to think about how much stress this must of caused all his friends. He was being selfish he knew that but it’s not like he knew what else to do. Tell George his words hurt more because he was in love with him? Absolutely not. </p>
<p>Maybe he could post some random thing on Twitter explaining he didn’t feel good and that’s why he wasn’t posting anything. He doubted it would work but just maybe it would. God, why did feelings have to be so complicated? </p>
<p>Clay unlocked his phone and started to type out a half-ass explanation for his absence. He got halfway through it before getting frustrated his thoughts were overwhelming and conflicting him. Maybe he should talk to his friends first he knew they deserved to know what was happening from him and not a stupid Twitter tweet. George definitely shouldn’t find out like this or well there was nothing to find out. He was just tired and hurt and didn’t want to be on the internet right now that was all. Though he couldn’t let George know he was hurting that would just make everything worse. </p>
<p>He exited out of Twitter going towards his contacts taking a deap breath he takes a moment to try and hype himself up. He could do this, all he had to do was call George and explain to him why he had been ignoring him for two days. Seems easy enough. </p>
<p>What was he supposed to say exactly?</p>
<p>He had no clue there was no way he was telling the truth. Which meant he needed to lie, something he had done often recently. He looked at George’s contact his finger hovering over the call button. Maybe he shouldn’t do this right now. He needed more time to think about this. Clay would think it over plan what he would say and call George in the morning. He smiled making up his mind going to exit out of the app. His finger slipped.</p>
<p>He was calling George.</p>
<p>Panic filled his body as the room was filled with ringing. That wasn’t meant to happen maybe he could just quickly end the call-</p>
<p>“Hello Dream?? You there”</p>
<p>George’s voice called out to him as he started to panic even more. He still had no clue what to say maybe if he was just silent George would hang up. That’s a great idea. No, it wasn’t “Dream helloo? What going on.” his voice seemed so concerned there was no way he could just stay silent “Hey sorry… Are you free to talk?” Clay finally spoke up descending it was best just to get it over with. He could hear George moving on the other side “Yeah of course. Is this about the other day?” Clay was shaking he really didn’t want to deal with this but he had to and it was horrible. “Yeah look I’m sorry I should have just hung up and gone silent I’ve just been really stressed with streaming and everything” it wasn’t completely a lie well mostly but still he had been stressed about streaming and his fans and it had just worsened the situation. </p>
<p>“Oh okay… I was starting to worry. You weren’t answering anyone’s texts. Are you doing okay now?” George asked seemingly buying Clay’s excuse. “Yeah, I’m doing better now thank you” George caring about him shouldn’t have made him this happy it was normal for friends to check up on each other. Yet Clay couldn’t help but feel his chest grow warm at the thought. “Clay.” he blacked a couple of times did he zone out or something why did George call his name he never calls him by his actual name it- “Clay.” Again he said it again god how he loved how he said it.</p>
<p>“Yeah Sorry what’s up?” he finally answered after what felt like forever. He contemplated waiting longer just to hear the Brit say it over and over again. “You know I’ll always be there for you right?” Geroge’s voice was so soft it made Clay want to melt into the ground. He took a deep breath before replying “Forever?” it was a stupid question, in all honesty, made him feel childish yet he couldn’t help himself. “Forever.” there it was he thinks he could die happy with that response it might not mean much to George but to him, it was like George was saying that they’d be okay no matter what.</p>
<p>“Thank you, George” it was barely above a whisper as if he was scared that if he said it any louder he’d ruin the moment he finally got to have with him. It was silent for a minute Clay started to wonder if George even heard him Clay assumed he did when he heard George clear his thought “so… want to hop on a stream?” it seemed like Geroge was just as awkward about this as he was. “Yeah let’s go bully Sapnap” he laughed getting a small chuckle from George “Okay bullying the Panada it is” and like that everything was going to be okay. They were back to normal Clay didn’t slip up or say how he felt about the Brit. Things would stay the same.</p>
<p>At least he hoped they would.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>God, I can't write a long chapter for the life of me. I'm thinking this story might only be about 5 chapters as I made the concept as a one-shot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>